


One sentence fic 3

by Emmatheslayer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Kudos: 5





	One sentence fic 3

Harry always needed love from Zayn.


End file.
